


Nuestro Cuaderno

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cómo un simple cuaderno se convierte en el lazo más fuerte de dos almas afines, los sueños de Lily y el si podrán o no hacerse realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro Cuaderno

"No le hagas caso a James, te quiere mucho. Puede ser un poco bruto a veces, pero es el mejor hermano mayor que podrías desear; saltaría a las fauces de un dragón para salvarte sin dudarlo un segundo. Controla ese genio, Lily o terminarás diciendo cosas de las que luego te puedes arrepentir. Además, reconoce que tu muñeca quedó mucho mejor sin ese cabello, era espantoso"

Teddy.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que Daisy se ve mejor sin cabello? La abuela Molly y yo lo cosimos. James no tenía ningún derecho, le encanta molestar y lo odio.

P.D. Ya sé que es un excelente hermano, ¿crees que soy tonta?"

Lily.

Con siete años, Lily Luna Potter podía ser muy elocuente cuando quería, aún más por escrito. La temperamental pelirroja trazaba con esmero cada palabra que escribía en ese viejo cuaderno de cubierta gris.

Recordaba que hacía sólo unos meses, luego de una discusión con James, Teddy la había encontrado llorando en una banca escondida por unos rosales en el jardín de su casa. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que expresar sus sentimientos no era precisamente su fuerte, de modo que no hizo ninguna pregunta o comentario; sólo permaneció sentado a su lado, acompañándola. Cuando el llanto disminuyó, acercó la mochila que usaba en Hogwarts y de la que no se desprendía ni siquiera en vacaciones para sacar un cuaderno muy sencillo, de esos que se consiguen en cualquier librería muggle. Tenía varios de esos, le parecían mucho más prácticos que los pergaminos, aunque no los usara en clase. Rebuscó hasta encontrar una pluma con algo de tinta y escribió con su cuidada caligrafía sin permitir que la niña alcanzara a ver de qué se trataba, ya que apenas si le llegaba al codo. Una vez que terminó, se levantó y echándose la bolsa al hombro se inclinó para depositar un beso en la cabeza de la niña y dejar el cuaderno en su regazo.

\- Vamos a ver qué resulta de eso, Lil.- dijo con una sonrisa a modo de despedida, tomando el camino de regreso a la casa.

Lily abrió el cuaderno sin poder reprimir más su curiosidad. Sólo había unas cuantas palabras escritas en la primera hoja, las demás estaban en blanco.

"Sé que no te gusta hablar cuando estás molesta, pero supongo que eso no aplica a escribir un poco, ¿verdad? Te dejo este cuaderno para que podamos comunicarnos sin tener que decir nada. Si estás de acuerdo, contesta y déjalo en el escritorio de tío Harry, yo le explicaré. Intentémoslo, será divertido.

P.D. Hablaré con James, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho. Además, piensa en lo aburrido que sería no tenerlo al lado y lo mucho que te diviertes cuando no eres tú el objeto de sus bromas."

Teddy.

La niña contempló con el ceño fruncido el mensaje. ¿Escribirse allí? Si se veían casi todo el tiempo. A Teddy se le ocurría cada cosa…

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era mala idea del todo. Ellos casi nunca podían conversar porque apenas llegaba lo acaparaban James y Albus y él apenas si alcanzaba a preguntarle como iba todo. Teddy estaba en lo cierto, nunca podía decir con claridad lo que le molestaba, no sabía porqué. Además, sí que sería divertido; ella quería mucho a Teddy y ahora podrían tener algo que compartirían sólo ellos, nadie más. La niña sonrió, despejó todo rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y echó a correr sin parar hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre.

Luego de la cena, antes de volver a la casa de su abuela Andrómeda, Teddy pasó por el escritorio de su tío, a quien ya le había comentado acerca de su propuesta para Lily. Harry estuvo completamente de acuerdo; al parecer su hija había heredado su carácter reservado y era difícil que hablara de sí misma con facilidad, así que la idea de que tuviera en su ahijado a un buen confidente le pareció una manera excelente de ayudarla.

El muchacho abrió el primer cajón del mueble y tal como esperaba, encontró el cuaderno. La niña sólo había escrito un par de líneas que le arrancaron una tierna sonrisa.

"Está bien, es algo raro, pero a lo mejor si nos divertimos. Eso sí, que nadie más que nosotros lo lea. Si encuentro a James curioseando, le diré a mamá. Gracias, Teddy"

Lily.

Ese fue el primero de mil y un mensajes que Lily y Teddy fueron intercambiando. Al comienzo, como él sugirió, se trataban mayormente de quejas acerca de bromas pesadas de James, discusiones esporádicas con Albus, o cualquier cosa que a la niña le molestara y quisiera expresar.

Teddy generalmente era el primero en escribir cuando se enteraba de alguno de estos incidentes y tenía siempre un buen consejo que dar o un llamado razonable para que Lily aplacara su volátil carácter.

Luego, sin darse cuenta, o dándosela y no importándoles, el tópico de los mensajes podía variar a prácticamente cualquier tema. Si Lily lograba algún avance con su magia o descubría un escondite nuevo con su primo Hugo en La Madriguera, le dejaba un mensaje sin importar cuánto tardara Teddy en contestar, dependiendo de si estaba en la escuela o no.

Para él, lo que empezó como una manera curiosa de ayudar a la más pequeña de los que consideraba sus hermanos, se convirtió en una agradable costumbre. Teddy era también muy discreto, al parecer heredó ese rasgo de su padre y si bien confiaba mucho en su padrino como para contarle todo lo que le inquietara, resultaba extrañamente reconfortante compartir sus cosas con la inocente pelirroja de ojos color miel, que siempre tenía un comentario acertado que hacer a pesar de su corta edad.

En ese cuaderno trataban de todo y ningún miembro de la familia Potter desconocía su existencia, pero aún James fingía ignorancia absoluta luego de una conversación con su padre, en la cual le hizo ver que si no podía dejar de molestar a su hermana, que al menos respetara su derecho a la privacidad. Al chiquillo entonces no le hizo mucha gracia verse excluido y menos de una actividad con Teddy, pero con algo de tiempo, igual que el resto de su familia, prácticamente lo olvidó, porque en realidad el asunto nunca era mencionado. La única vez que el chico hizo un comentario amenazando veladamente a Lily de leer lo que escribían, recibió el cepillo de su hermana en la cabeza y como su madre se hizo de la vista gorda pese a encontrarse presente, supuso que lo mejor era guardar silencio.

Algo debía de tener ese cuaderno, pensaba Lily, porque le parecía increíble cómo es que se atrevía a escribir allí lo que no lograba decir con palabras.

Cuando James bajó del tren el día que lo acompañaron a él y a Albus a la estación, gritando como un loco que había visto a Teddy besando a su prima Victoire, una sensación muy desagradable se apoderó de ella y tuvo que armarse de paciencia para esperar que volvieran a casa y correr a buscar el cuaderno.

"Teddy, ¿tú y Victoire son novios? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Creí que éramos amigos."

Lily.

Teddy no pasó a visitarlos hasta el día siguiente, de vuelta de sus clases en la Academia a la que asistía para entrar al Ministerio. En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de la pequeña pelirroja, supo que algo iba mal. La niña apenas si lo saludó y pidió permiso a su padre para usar la red Flu e ir a visitar a su primo Hugo, asegurándose de no volver hasta que Teddy ya se hubiera ido. Su tío Ron la llevó de vuelta al anochecer y le aseguró a su hermana que a él y Hermione les encantaba tenerla en casa, especialmente porque faltaba sólo un año para que ella y su hijo menor entraran a Hogwarts.

Lily fue a su dormitorio para acostarse, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en que tal vez hubiera algún mensaje para ella en el cuaderno. Se cubrió con una frazada hasta la cabeza, pero no pudo aguantar la intriga por más tiempo y bajó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ocupando la silla de su padre, sacó el cuaderno del cajón y vio con alivio que bajo sus furiosos trazos había unas líneas escritas por la mesurada mano de Teddy.

Querida Lily, lamento mucho no haberte hablado de lo mío con Victoire; debí suponer que James no podría mantener la boca cerrada. No quiero que pienses que no lo comenté por falta de confianza; sabes que después de tío Harry, eres mi persona favorita de toda la familia. Lo que ocurre es que no me atreví a decírselo a nadie porque no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar. Me siento muy afortunado por cómo me han acogido todos ustedes; es como si hubiera algo de Weasley, Potter o Granger en mí, pero ambos sabemos que en realidad no es así. Victoire, en cambio, si es una de ustedes y no quería que nadie pensara que me estaba aprovechando del cariño que siempre me han brindado. Lo he hablado ya con mi padrino y me hizo ver lo tonto que he sido. Te pido que me perdones; es más, te prometo que de ahora en adelante serás la primera en saber cuando algo especial me ocurra, palabra de Lupin.

Demuéstrame una vez más lo generosa que eres y hazme saber que ya no estás disgustada conmigo.

Te he dejado una pequeña ofrenda de paz dentro de nuestro cuaderno, espero la aceptes. Te quiero mucho, pequeña y siempre lo haré.

Teddy.

Lily pasó las hojas con rapidez y en el medio encontró una que había sido arrancada y doblada. Era un dibujo muy sencillo y hecho a carboncillo que la representaba a ella, sentada en el columpio que su abuelo había colocado en el jardín de La Madriguera para que sus nietos pudieran usarlo. Era su lugar favorito.

La niña sintió un sabor extraño en el paladar, como si acabara de probar un chocolate muy amargo. Por un lado, le alegraba la confianza de Teddy y las palabras cariñosas, pero su corazón le decía que hubiera preferido mil veces que le escribiera tan sólo una línea diciéndole que James había mentido.

Los años transcurrieron sin mayores sobresaltos para Lily Potter. No es que tuviera una vida muy sencilla; su apellido a veces podía atraer más atención de la que a ella le agradaba, pero según fue creciendo aprendió a sentirse orgullosa de él y a controlar un poco su fuerte temperamento. Si recibía un halago, no actuaba con desconfianza, pero tampoco lo aceptaba a ciegas. Con las críticas no era tan receptiva porque siendo una Potter y quedando en Gryffindor apenas ingresó a Hogwarts, resultaba difícil evitar los comentarios desagradables de parte de los Slytherin. De acuerdo, Albus estaba allí y su amigo Scorpius no parecía tan malo en el fondo, pero había algo muy malo en la mayoría de los miembros de esa casa.

En general, podía decir que no le iba nada mal. Era una buena estudiante, estaba en el equipo de Quidditch, tenía algunos buenos amigos y a sus dieciséis años era considerada una joven muy bonita. Eso no le interesaba del todo, porque no había muchacho en la escuela que le llamara la atención, pero al fin y al cabo era una chica y algo de vanidad debía de tener.

Sin importar lo bien que lo pasara en la escuela, siempre esperaba con ansias las vacaciones. Anhelaba ver a sus padres, pasar tiempo en casa y leer los mensajes que le dejara Teddy. Porque era una maravilla abrir ese cajón y encontrar el cuaderno, que ya habían tenido que reemplazar cinco veces, lleno de anécdotas esperando por ser leídas. Teddy le escribía como si ella estuviera en casa y le contaba cualquier cosa que le hubiera ocurrido y resultara significativa para él, tal como le había prometido hacía unos años. Apenas dejaba el baúl en el dormitorio, cogía el cuaderno y leía con dedicación absoluta. Mil emociones pasaban por su rostro, despendiendo del contenido de cada nota; fruncía el ceño si había pasado algo desagradable o reía a carcajadas por alguna ocurrencia de Teddy; así como también se dibujaba una mueca triste en su semblante cuando Victoire era mencionada.

No podía evitarlo. Muy dentro de sí, sentía que odiaba a su prima y le avergonzaba ese sentimiento. Sabía que era injusta, que Victoire era buena y siempre la había tratado muy bien, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Cómo podían ella y Teddy estar juntos? Cuando niña pensó que eso acabaría pronto; eran tan distintos. Ella era hermosa, desenvuelta y alegre; él, en cambio, era más reservado, tímido y dulce. No lo entendía. Escapaba a su comprensión y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Mil veces estuvo a punto de plasmar en una de sus notas la pregunta que la carcomía por dentro desde hacía años. ¿Porqué ella? Pero no se atrevía, no deseaba que Teddy se molestara con ella.

Lily jamás la mencionaba en sus notas y el muchacho no hacía referencia a ello, como si para él no tuviera importancia ese detalle o ni siquiera se diera cuenta. Para la chica, el que Teddy no le preguntara el respecto le parecía muy importante; en su mente había creado una burbuja en la que sólo existían ambos, y le hacía feliz pensar que él lo veía del mismo modo. Victoire no era más que la novia eterna que seguía a su lado por costumbre y con la que terminaría de un momento a otro, dándose cuenta de que lo que había entre ellos no era amor; no, amor era lo que Lily sentía por él y algún día, muy pronto, él lo vería. Ella podía esperar un poco más a que eso sucediera, mientras tanto se contentaba con seguir siendo su confidente y su más querida amiga, como él la llamaba.

"Ayer fui a visitar la tumba de mis padres; necesitaba comentarles algo y no podía dejarlo para después, aunque se me hizo tarde y era noche de luna llena. ¿Recuerdas que te dije cuánto me desagrada? Es curioso, pero allí sentado, conversando con ellos, no sentí lo mismo; hasta pude verla de frente y me pareció hermosa. Sé que mi padre sufrió mucho por ella, pero creo que tampoco le habría gustado que su hijo le temiera por eso, ¿no crees? Tal vez fuera sólo que me sentí seguro con ellos a mi lado.

Todo va bien en el trabajo; no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que tal vez me promuevan. No se lo he contado a nadie aún, prefiero esperar a que haya una comunicación oficial. ¡Sería el jefe del Departamento más joven, Lily! Podría hacer tantas cosas, aunque lo mejor es que no me ilusione todavía.

Pero sólo he hablado de mi, disculpa. Pronto será tu cumpleaños y te convertirás en mayor de edad, ¿qué te parece? Pobre James, no sé porqué sospecho que empezará a pagar todas las bromas pesadas que te hizo en los últimos años; debe de estar temblando, no quisiera estar en su lugar. Sólo espero que sepas medirte, la venganza es mala consejera y tampoco pretendía darte ideas.

¿Te harán mis tíos una fiesta? Espero que sí y prometo hacer la cara que me pidas, pero sólo por ese día. Bueno, debo irme a trabajar; cruza los dedos para que me promuevan. Besos, pequeña, te quiero."

Teddy.

"Tendré los dedos cruzados hasta que se me adormezcan y luego seguiré con los de los pies, aunque no creo que sea necesario; eres maravilloso en tu trabajo, Teddy, tus jefes serían unos tontos si no lo vieran.

Respecto a mi cumpleaños, ya hablé con mis padres y les he pedido que lo celebremos en casa, como siempre; ya sabes, sólo la familia y algunos amigos. Conociendo a mamá, seguro que intentará hacer algo más grande, pero confío en papá para que la detenga. ¡Diecisiete, Teddy! Ya no podrás llamarme pequeña nunca más, te lo advierto. En cuanto a James, tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con él, pero no te preocupes, no haré nada muy grande, será un tonto a veces, pero lo quiero. Si te deja más tranquilo, Hugo va a ayudarme y ya sabes lo tranquilo que puede ser, de modo que no podré hacer todo lo que tengo en mente.

De nuevo en casa, no puedo esperar a terminar la escuela para quedarme cerca de todos ustedes; los extraño tanto, pero al menos tengo un par de meses para divertirnos.

Esperaré ansiosa que me cuentes de tu ascenso, porque va a pasar y muy pronto.

Besos, también te quiero."

Lily.

La más joven de los Potter agradecía al destino que le permitió nacer una fecha que le permitía estar en su casa; habría odiado tener que pasar ese día en Hogwarts.

Su madre y su abuela Molly se encargaban de hacer una reunión informal desde que tenía memoria. No le agradaban las fiestas, pero sí celebrar con sus seres queridos. Además, considerando el tamaño de su familia, de haber invitado a más gente, no habrían tenido en dónde acomodarlos.

Sus padres, abuelos, tíos, primos, hermanos y algunos amigos constituían todo un ejército y eso era algo que ella había aprendido a apreciar con el tiempo. Su abuela le había preparado un pastel gigantesco y su mamá le compró un vestido realmente hermoso. Hoy más que nunca quería verse bonita, algo mayor y que todos lo notaran. Tomó un largo baño usando los jabones perfumados que le había llevado su tía Angelina y al salir dejó que su madre y tía Fleur la arreglaran sin quejarse ni una vez, si bien pasar por todo ese rito no era muy su estilo, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

En cuanto bajó, vio que la casa estaba tan abarrotada como ya suponía. Recibió las felicitaciones de todos lo que estaban allí y comprobó feliz que la mayoría pareció sorprendida por su aspecto. Aún no lo había visto, ¿todavía no llegaba? Victoire ya estaba allí con sus hermanos; ahora que lo pensaba, le pareció algo ausente cuando la saludó. ¿Se habrían peleado? No debía alegrarse, no debía alegrarse, se repitió como un mantra. Y si fuera así, ¿dejaría Teddy de ir a verla por eso? Imposible, él no lo haría, seguro que estaba por llegar.

Se obligó a sonreír y a dejar que sus hermanos bromearan con ella sobre la cantidad de pretendientes que tendrían que espantarle de ahora en adelante.

Cuando iban a servir la cena y estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Victoire para pedirle que le contara lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, Teddy llegó y se dirigió directamente a saludarla. Le dio el abrazo más fuerte que nunca había recibido y ella lo correspondió tratando de hacerle llegar de alguna manera algo de lo mucho que significaba para Lily ese gesto.

\- Estoy feliz, Lily, lo conseguí.- alcanzó a decirle con una brillante sonrisa antes de que su abuela Andrómeda le obligara a soltarla porque "iba a ahogar a la pobre niña".

Lily estaba sorprendida; Teddy nunca le hablaba abiertamente de lo que le ocurría, para eso estaba su cuaderno. Seguro que le habían dado la promoción y no pudo esperar para contarle. El día no podría haber sido más perfecto.

Sentada en la mesa, pudo contemplar los rostros felices de su familia y amigos, mientras le cantaban el clásico Feliz Cumpleaños que le gustaba tanto a su abuelo Arthur y aplaudían a rabiar gritando que pidiera un deseo al apagar las velas. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, sabía exactamente lo que podría cumplir todos sus sueños.

Al terminar el día, fueron despidiéndose los invitados. Tío Bill y su familia fueron los primeros en irse, con una Victoire aún distraída; Lily notó que apenas intercambió una sonrisa temblorosa con Teddy, pero no pudo concentrarse mucho en eso porque debió acompañar a su tío Ron y el resto del grupo fuera de la casa para que pudieran aparecerse. Iba a hacer lo mismo con tío Percy cuando sintió una mano que la jalaba con delicadeza lejos del pequeño grupo que aún permanecía allí.

\- Lamento haber llegado tarde y no poder hacerte la cara que desearas, Lily, pero algo muy importante me detuvo; no puedes imaginarlo, bueno, quizá sí. Cuando se hayan ido todos, pasa a ver nuestro cuaderno, allí te lo explico todo. Ahora quería darte esto, necesitas uno sólo para ti.- le dijo Teddy extendiendo un paquete cuadrado.

La joven lo tomó sonriendo y el otro apenas se inclinó para darle un cariñoso beso en la frente, como no hacía desde que era pequeña y con un ademán, se dirigió a la salida.

Lily reaccionó y corrió a despedirlo, pero él ya había desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros y sin dejar su regalo, terminó de dar gracias y abrazos a los últimos en retirarse. Se moría de la impaciencia, pero logró disimular lo suficiente para no atraer la atención de su madre y Albus, que siempre parecían estar a sus espaldas.

Una vez que sólo quedaron los cinco en casa y sus hermanos se fueron a acostar, la chica no pudo aguantar más y dando un afectuoso beso a sus padres, corrió al despacho sin importarle ya las preguntas que le pudieran hacer.

Tomó la silla de su padre y sacó del cajón el cuaderno, dejándolo a un lado un momento para abrir su regalo. Una sombra de extrañeza cruzó sus ojos cuando vio que se trataba de un diario de fina tapa de cuero y con su nombre grabado en letras pequeñas al frente. ¿Un diario? Si ya tenían uno, pensó antes de buscar la página del cuaderno que Teddy debía de haber escrito antes de despedirse.

"Querida Lily, no he podido resistirme a decirte algo de lo que ha pasado apenas llegué, es que era demasiado bueno para soportar el silencio. Tus dedos cruzados no fueron en vano, lo logré, me lo dijeron ayer. Fui ascendido oficialmente a Jefe de Departamento. ¿Puedes creerlo? Muy poca gente lo sabe, no lo dije aún porque quería que ustedes, mi familia, fueran los primeros en saberlo. Tío Harry dice que mis padres estarían muy orgullosos, me gusta pensar que tiene razón.

Y eso no es todo, falta lo mejor. No quise mencionarlo para no arruinar tu día especial; después de todo, hoy has sido la reina de la casa; pero sé que me despellejarías vivo o peor aún, no volverías a hablarme si te enteraras por alguien más.

¿Estás lista? ¡Voy a casarme! Lo sé, tampoco yo me lo creo del todo aún. Estaba aterrado cuando se lo pedí a Victoire ayer por la noche, pensé que se negaría. Pero me ha aceptado, Lily, a pesar de tanto tiempo. Sé que la he hecho esperar demasiado, pero siempre le dije que deseaba estar más seguro de poder ofrecerle lo que se merece y ahora lo estoy. Creo que todavía le cuesta creerlo, a pesar de que ya hablé con sus padres. Aún no tenemos fecha, pero no esperaremos demasiado tiempo, no podría.

¿Verdad que es maravilloso? Mi abuela Andrómeda me dio el anillo que le regaló el abuelo Ted cuando se comprometieron y ya se lo he dado a Victoire, aunque le pedí que no lo usara hoy para evitar preguntas. Creo que voy a empezar a dar de saltos si no consigo contenerme. Lo anunciaremos en estos días y tía Fleur empezará con los preparativos de inmediato. Te queremos como una de las damas de honor, te verás aún más hermosa que hoy; creo que tendré que unirme a James y Albus para ahuyentar a los chicos que no te convengan.

¿Verdad que estás contenta por nosotros? Espero que te guste tu regalo; sé que no es gran cosa, pero me di cuenta de que he sido muy egoísta. Siempre hemos usado nuestro cuaderno para contarnos nuestras cosas, pero quizá haya algo que no deseas que nadie más que tú sepa, por eso te di el diario. Es tuyo para que escribas lo que quieras y tiene una combinación mágica; ni siquiera yo la conozco y así debe ser. No creas que vamos a dejar nuestro cuaderno, pero pensé que podrías querer algo exclusivamente para ti; ojalá no me haya equivocado.

Creo que ya he escrito demasiado, pero no he podido evitarlo. Gracias por ser mi amiga, Lily, por saber siempre qué decir y ayudarme cuando necesitaba una persona con el corazón tan noble como el tuyo. Te querré siempre, mi pequeña pelirroja malgeniada, y seguirás siendo mi persona favorita sin importar cuánto parezca que las cosas cambian, no lo olvides. Te quiero.

Teddy.

Lily terminó de leer preguntándose confundida qué habría pasado con la hermosa caligrafía de Teddy; cómo se había vuelto tan borrosa e ilegible, hasta que notó que eran sus lágrimas las que no le permitían ver con claridad. Permaneció así, con la cabeza gacha, hasta que una voz la hizo volver en parte al presente.

\- Ya lo sabes.- afirmó su padre con voz grave desde el umbral de la puerta.

La chica apenas asintió manteniendo la vista baja.

\- Algún día tenía que pasar, hija. Muy dentro de ti, tenías que saberlo.- continuó el hombre.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Porqué ella?- preguntó su hija, exteriorizando al fin la duda que por tantos años había evitado poner en palabras.

\- Porque lo hace feliz.- replicó su padre con sencillez.

Lily pareció meditar esa respuesta, mostrando primero incredulidad y luego una ligera comprensión que se manifestó en la triste sonrisa que adornó su semblante.

\- Suena muy lógico.- expresó la chica con voz apagada.

\- Nunca lo es; con el tiempo lo verás.- indicó su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?- inquirió ella esta vez.

\- Esta mañana.- contestó Harry.

\- ¿Los demás ya lo saben?- continuó en tanto se ponía de pie.

\- Sí, yo se los dije.- afirmó el mayor.

\- Ya.- atinó a decir Lily, pasando a su lado.

\- ¿No dejas el cuaderno en su lugar?- preguntó su padre, viendo que lo llevaba consigo.

\- No, ya no creo que pueda usarlo más. Él entenderá; al comienzo le costará, pero va a entender.- afirmó Lily con seguridad.

\- Lo siento, hija.- dijo Harry viendo a la chica con mucha pena.

\- Yo también, papá, lo voy a sentir siempre; pero tengo buenos recuerdos.- dijo señalando el cuaderno con una mueca.

\- No te aferres a eso, Lily, no quiero que sufras más.- le pidió su padre preocupado.

\- No lo haré. Ahora voy a escribir sólo para mi.- aseguró su hija levantando el pequeño diario con una sonrisa triste.

\- Hazlo, tal vez te ayude. Nadie te dirá nada, ve a dormir. Te quiero.- le dijo besándole la frente.

\- También te quiero, papi.- respondió ella, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Una vez allí, con la puerta cerrada, sin cambiarse y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sin control, se acercó a su pequeño escritorio, tomó el diario y cogiendo una pluma empezó a escribir con mano temblorosa.

"Querido diario:

Mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter, hoy cumplí diecisiete años y acaban de romperme el corazón…"


End file.
